


Pot

by RickishMorty



Series: Rickorty PWP [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dream Sex, Hand Jobs, Inspired by ep1 from season 1, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seeds, Sex, Sub Morty Smith, Top Rick, Weird Plot Shit, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Rick need a pot for his alien seeds. Would Morty help him?Just a porn without plot.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Rickorty PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632373
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162
Collections: Rick and Morty





	Pot

"Do you want to help grandpa with his experiment? Eh, Morty? Do you want to help him? "

Rick approached, staggering. He smelled of wine, which was new: it was generally whiskey.

Morty watched him wary, stepping back each time he advanced.

"Jeez, Rick, I don't know ... I-I should do math now."

Rick moaned, like a child who was denied ice cream or a new toy.

“You can do that later, Mo-Morty. Don't start looking for excuses as usual... Don't make me nervous. "

Rick burped loudly, tripping and ending up on Morty, his face on the boy's shoulder. Morty found himself with his back against the wall, one hand holding Rick, light, but always heavier than he was. He could let him fall, instead he always held him.

"R-Rick, ho-how much did you drink-".

"I need your ass, Morty."

Morty blushed violently, feeling his cheeks on fire as if someone had just slapped him. What?

"Wh-what?!?".

"Hmm ..." Rick was still leaning against Morty, his eyes closed. His mouth was close to his neck and the scientist did not seem at all willing to break away.

"I need it again...".

Morty was sweating coldly as Rick's hand slipped into a pocket of his lab coat. What was he going to take? What did he want to do?

"N-no, R-Rick, n-no way! Fo-for what? "

_For what? Then you're thinking about it._

Rick rubbed his nose against Morty's neck, tickling his skin with his warm breath. The boy shivered.

“Grandpa needs a pot, Morty. Do you want to be grandpa's pot, Mo-Morty? ”.

His brain was completely screwed. Who knows what the hell had Rick drink this time.

Morty barely pushed him away, taking him by the shoulders: "Rick, stop-you are drunk-".

Rick pulled his hand out of his lab coat, showing him what must have been strange alien seeds. They weren't as big as the ones Morty had gotten in the ass for customs checks, but they weren't small either.

Morty looked at Rick's eyes wide: the expression clearly meant, 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Well, yes, literally.

"A-absolutely n-no!!" Morty was indignant and red. Rick moved the seeds between his fingers and Morty couldn't help but notice how long they were.

“Oh, don't be a lil’ shit, M- _MoooOoooOorty_. I need a damp and soft place in which to make them grow ”.

The way he described his ass made Morty's lower belly move strangely. The boy crossed his arms, turning to hide the redness on his face from Rick. The redness and something else.

"N-no way, Rick, p-put it in your ass!"

Rick came over again, carrying the seeds in front of Morty's face, while taking his side, whispering in his ear.

"It must be tight, Morty. You know, we have already done this speech... ".

Rick went to put a hand under the edge of Morty's jeans, going to tickle his sacred bone.

"Come on, Morty ... For science. And for grandpa. I know you want to help me... ".

Rick's voice was soft, though very low. Hoarse and voluptuous. Morty shivered feeling that warm hand on his skin. He hugged himself again, swallowing.

“N-no, Rick. It hurts... it fucking hurts. "

"Oh ..." Rick looked sorry for a moment, almost sweet. Morty felt something very similar to butterflies in the stomach.

"Then we have to find a way to make it l-less painful, M-Morty ...".

Rick's hand crept to rest on Morty's right ass cheek, making the boy jump in surprise. He squeezed his yellow shirt tightly with both hands.

"Ho-how?".

He almost seemed to hear Rick's grin in his words and in his mouth resting on his neck again: "I'll take care of it...".

Rick put the seeds back in his coat and went to unfasten Morty's pants, while with the other he continued to caress his cheek. Morty swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Grandpa gives you a hand...".

Rick lowered Morty's pants, literally bringing a hand to Morty's mouth. A long, calloused finger slipped sinuously into his open mouth.

"But you have to help him too...".

When Rick spoke in the third person, he was either terribly drunk or excited by something. Morty swallowed, thinking that in this case perhaps he was excited by someone.

The boy put his hand on Rick's wrist, without blocking it, in the naive hope of being able to at least convey that movement. He wrapped his finger around his tongue, sucking it slowly, shyly, snatching a moan at Rick.

"You're so good…".

That compliment made him blush again, as his erection became more and more evident in boxers.

Rick left him to lick him a little longer, before taking it out of his mouth and going to pass it in the crack of his cheeks. Morty squeezed them suddenly, moaning and going to immediately cover his mouth.

"Shhhh Sh-sh-sh..." Rick said softly to his ear, while stroking his chest with his free hand, uncovering it from his shirt.

"Relax, M-Morty...".

How could he ever relax? Morty made an enormous effort to stop squeezing his butt, feeling Rick's finger begin to slide free again, reaching his most hidden point.

He brought both hands to cover his mouth, moaning loudly under the fingers that muffled the sound. He could feel Rick's smile on his neck, which he chuckled in a low voice.

"Very good, babe".

Rick probed his opening with his fingertip, then stuck half his index finger inside him. Morty's erection jumped and the boy almost cursed the boxer cloth, which was starting to get wet.

Rick's finger, of which Morty could confirm the actual length, slid inside him entirely. The boy could feel his muscles twitch around him, pushing him away and squeezing him at the same time. His ass seemed to agree with his mind and heart, actually.

"R-Rick..." Morty moaned, his mouth still hidden in his hands. But Rick’s name was clear; after all, it was what Morty said most.

"You are so good, Morty... Such a good boy...”.

Rick moved his finger inside him, placing a small kiss on his neck. Morty was completely subjugated by the sweetness with which he called him. It was the double face of Rick's alcoholism: an unprecedented violence or unexpected sweetness.

Rick raised his hand from Morty's chest to his mouth, grasping both of Morty's wrists and lowering them firmly. The sweetness could disappear at any moment, however. Morty knew it was a very thin line to cross. The firmness with which he lowered his hands was an order and a silent control that imposed him.

"I want to hear you, baby."

Morty's chest went up and down, in an effort to refrain from tightening his muscles too much. It would have hurt more.

"R-Rick... please, let's stop ...".

Rick let go of Morty's wrists, going down on his boxers, freeing his erection and taking his breath away. Morty observed it: it was rigid and turgid and there was no way to hide it. Rick took it between his fingers, stroking it.

"Why, Morty? Are you telling me you don't like it? "

Rick slipped his two fingers inside him and Morty jumped forward, restrained by Rick who started to masturbate him, pulling out the most obscene verses he had ever done.

"I'm doing it for you, Morty... To hurt you as little as possible ..."

Rick carried on the coordinated movements of his two fingers inside him and the hand that was masturbating him. His lips were always firmly attached to Morty's neck, which bitten slowly.

"Why do you always have to complain, huh baby? Don't you like how grandpa touches you? "

Morty could no longer restrain himself: it was useless, there was no way to hide it. He began to pant, moaning more freely, ashamed of himself.

Rick laughed again, continuing to torture him with those precise movements full of that experience that Morty had absolutely no.

At the best moment, at the height of pleasure, Rick stopped, leaving Morty.

The boy moaned almost a disjointed and annoyed 'no', turning his head towards Rick. Their lips were almost touching.

"No?" Rick asked him with mock interest, as if Morty's requests were actually noteworthy. Morty swallowed, seeing Rick pulling the seeds out of his lab coat again. Right, the experiment. It was all for this.

“Do you want more, Morty? Mmh? " Rick went to kiss his earlobe as he began to push the first seed against him. Morty went to cover his mouth with his hand again, holding back a scream of pain.

Rick took a deep, dangerous breath. The hand that was masturbating him went to take his wrist again, locking his hand behind his back, against his chest.

"I said I want to hear you."

Morty bit his lips and Rick put his hand back on his erection: "Do you understand?".

Morty nodded, before exploding into a scream when Rick forcefully pushed the first seed into him, along with the whole finger.

The boy rolled his eyes back, victim of pain and pleasure that mixed in the same way and in the same quantity. He was so hot in the face that he seemed to have a fever, with thoughts that were clouded and panting that became more and more inconsistent and disconnected, while calling the name of Rick. It wasn't going to last long.

“You are so good, Morty. Grandpa is so proud of you, baby ... ".

Those. Those were the words that made him moan more than anything else. Praises, those nicknames, his name pronounced by that hoarse voice. The fact that Rick was called himself ‘grandpa’, giving that word a sound as obscene as few others had.

Morty was sick of Rick. Completely.

The fingers came out again and the foreign body was tightened tightly by the boy's ass. A second seed made its way into him and the fingers became three.

"N-no, aah, R-Rick! S-stop! I… I c-can’t!".

"Almost there, Morty... One more...".

Morty had tears in his eyes. He was about to come. He was about to orgasm. Rick continued to masturbate him relentlessly and no porn, nor Morty alone could ever match that touch.

"One more for grandpa...".

Rick was also sick. Impossible to know who had made whom sick.

The fingers came out for the last time and the third seed went to tease Morty's small opening. The boy unwittingly squeezed the ring of muscles and Rick stopped the hand that was satisfying him.

"If you stop, I'll stop too."

"R-Rick, the-they are too many... I-I can't take it anymore..."

"You can, Morty... I know you can...".

Rick kissed him on the neck, softly, and it was enough for the boy to take a deep breath, relaxing as much as possible.

Slowly, little by little, the seed slipped inside him, being pushed up by Rick's fingers, hot as hell. Morty screamed loudly, no longer holding back. Rick's hand started moving on Morty's erection that... that...

Morty awoke with a start, in full tachycardia. He looked at his pajamas and sheets, finding them dirty and wet again. He covered his mouth, feeling his cheeks warm.

"Lil’ shit, how long do I have to wait before you decide to go down?!?" Rick's voice rang out from the stairs.

Morty let himself go on the pillow, exhausted. He had lost count of the times he had dreamed of that scene.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to dedicate a fanfiction to the very first episode of Rick and Morty. Rick's long fingers that helped Morty make him happy was what was missing from that episode.  
> If you liked it, leave a comment and go to read my long fic slow burn Do you feel it? in which there are both plot and porn :p
> 
> I chose to dedicate it to Softboy for a fun roleplay made together on tumblr (i'm Martucch and he's mortylovesyellow)
> 
> <3


End file.
